


Stumbling Into Strangers

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Post-Tenroujima Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna stumbles into a handsome stranger and Mirajane teases her about it.
Relationships: Totomaru/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stumbling Into Strangers

"I'm back!" Lisanna called out, entering the kitchen. She set down the grocery bags on a countertop near where her sister was cooking up a storm. "I can't believe how busy it is out there today. Need any help?"

Mirajane shook her head and finished plating her current dish. "I think Kinana have got this handled between the two of us," Mirajane said. She placed the dish in the window and rang the bell. "Order up!" she called out, and then turned around. Then she eyed her sister up and down, a calculating gleam in her eyes. "You're really red right now," she observed.

"Huh?" Lisanna said, raising her hands and touching her cheeks. They did, indeed, feel incredibly warm. "Oh! Um... the guild is really crowded right now, so it was rather hot." When Mirajane continued to stare at her, unbelieving, Lisanna added, "And I was carrying groceries, you know."

Clicking her tongue, Mirajane shook her head. "I don't buy that for a second, Lisanna. The guild isn't so small that it would heat up like that when it isn't even summer. And a few measly groceries wouldn't give you any trouble." She stepped towards Lisanna, who took a corresponding step backwards. "Which leaves... a person?" Mirajane said, stepping forward again.

Lisanna bumped into the counter as she tried to retreat further from her approaching sister. "What?" Raising her hand, she waved a dismissal at the notion. "You know I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Dating? Who said anything about dating?" Like a dog on a bone, Mirajane leapt on Lisanna's slip up. "And... right now?" she asked, absolutely delighted. "As in - there's someone you hope to be dating in the future? Maybe even the near future?"

An unbidden squeak erupted from Lisanna's throat. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." Even as she said it, she knew it was futile. She had never once been able to lie to her older sister convincingly. And Mirajane was the relentless sort. She wouldn't be giving up on this no matter how much Lisanna tried to tell her otherwise. It would only make her double down.

Her older sister now stood directly in front of Lisanna. "Tell me, Lisanna," Mirajane said. "Who was it that made you so red?"

"No one important!" Lisanna protested. "I promise!"

"It's important to me. Now tell me. Tell me. _Tell me._ " Each iteration of the sentence grew more and more insistent, and Mirajane's blue eyes flashed with an almost predatory light. " _Tell me_."

"Fine!" Getting Mirajane to back down when she was like this was impossible. It was easier to just give in. "I'll tell you!"

Mirajane nodded. "Out with it, then!"

"It's not a big deal! I promise," Lisanna told her sister, whose disbelief was as clear as day. "On the way back from the grocery store... I... um... well, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I tripped."

Silence hung in the air between them.

Lisanna squirmed under Mirajane's intense gaze. "And I... sort of... fell on someone..."

"Ah ha!" Triumph shone in Mirajane's eyes. "So who was it?"

Feeling her cheeks growing hotter, Lisanna pointedly stared slightly to Mirajane's side rather than look directly at her. "It was... a stranger." She swallowed thickly. "A... a really, really handsome stranger. It was... so embarrasing!" Just thinking about it made her want to crawl into one of the kitchen cupboards and hide there like she used to as a kid.

"How handsome are we talking?" inquired Mirajane. "On a scale from one to ten."

"Eleven," Lisanna responded emphatically. "He... he had hair that was two different colors, and bar tattoos under his eyes..."

He kind of sounded like a punk rocker to Mirajane.

"And he was wearing a yukata, and he was tall, and he was super understanding about the accident, and he had just the nicest smile... and a deep voice."

"How old was he?"

Lisanna paused and considered the question. "Mid-twenties, I think?"

This guy was starting to sound... familiar. Mirajane wasn't sure why. "So what happened then?"

"He... he offered to help me carry the groceries, in case I tripped again, and..." Lisanna buried her face in her hands. "And I let him! He walked me all the way back to the guild doors! Even though I didn't need the help!"

Mirajane gave her a thumbs up. "Good job, little sis! That was the right call!"

Lifting her face from her hands, Lisanna smiled weakly at Mirajane. "You think so...?"

She nodded rapidly. "Definitely. Did you happen to get his name?"

"Yeah. It's... his name is Totomaru. He said he's a teacher, too!"

...Now that definitely sounded familiar.

But whatever.

"I'm happy for you, Lisanna!" Mirajane told her, shelving the mystery of the man's familiarity for now.

She'd find out later. She always did.


End file.
